New Arrivals and Weird Connections
by Posi-Riku
Summary: 3 years after the events of Kingdom Hearts--New girl in town; Kairi paired up with one of my friends so I can see my next birthday; Almost G rated; Miracles; Jokes; ANOTHER Keyblade master... Read to find out more, and please R & R! ^_^;


A/N: I don't own any of the characters, except Riku who is currently locked in my closet. Okay, so he isn't, but I wish he was! :P Please read and * try * to enjoy it. ^.^ And don't kill me if you love Riku too :P  
  
************K**I**N**G**D**O**M************H**E**A**R**T**S************  
  
"Riku, be a dear and get some wood for the fireplace?"  
  
"Okay mom, how many logs should I get?" Riku jumped down from the bunk bed and went outside to collect the wood. It was getting dark and the moon could be plainly seen in the cloudless sky. Walking along the beach, he saw Kairi's outline standing alone farther down the beach. He was about to say hey when Evan's outline ran over to her and they embraced.  
  
Riku's heart throbbed with pain as he turned slowly and headed slowly back to his house with the firewood. Sitting again in his room, he stretched out on the bed and looked out the window, wishing that for once something good would happen in his life.  
  
************K**I**N**G**D**O**M************H**E**A**R**T**S************  
  
One morning a few days later, Riku woke up to the sound of yelling and furniture being moved. Looking out the window, he saw a moving van in the driveway of the house next door. He hopped off the bed and wandered downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning mom, who's moving in next door?" Riku asked as he grabbed the cereal box from the cabinet, along with a bowl, a spoon, and the milk from the 'fridge.  
  
"A nice family with a son a couple years older than you and a daughter about your age." Came the reply from his mom. Riku sat up straight. A girl? About his age? With an excuse to meet her? He made a victorious gesture under the table and out of sight from his mom.  
  
"After breakfast, I think I'll offer to lend them a hand." Riku said, more to himself than his mom, who looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm sure the moving men would appreciate the muscles you've been working on, so go ahead." Riku looked at his semi-muscular arms. He shrugged and ate his cereal doubly fast, then dashed up the stairs 3 at a time to get dressed. Peeking out the window, he saw a girl of about 16-17 with reddish gold hair wandering around, supervising. Riku dressed quickly and ran downstairs and right out the door. Once outside, he realized he didn't know what to say to this girl. At that exact moment, a voice said,  
  
"Oh, hi! I guess we're neighbors now. I'm Julia, who are you?" Riku turned around to see the girl standing in front of him, wearing an orange shirt and blue shorts that really showed her curves. He noticed she was kind of cute.  
  
"Uh, hi. Name's Riku. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure THAT out," he said, referring to the neighbor comment. Riku shrugged and grinned, raising an eyebrow. She poked him in the chest.  
  
"Got any sisters?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, you're stuck with me." He said, and poked her in the ribs, making her squirm.  
  
"Damn." Julia said, laughing at his surprised expression.  
  
"What, never heard a girl swear before? You better get used to it if you intend on talkin' to me." She grinned, thinking 'What a cutie!' but she wasn't about to admit that, so she poked Riku in the stomach.  
  
Putting on a sly grin, Riku replied,  
  
"Well, I guess I won't have to get used to it then." Julia pouted and glared a little and asked,  
  
"Are you ticklish?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Big mistake on Riku's part, since Julia pounced and tickled him. Riku fell, astonished at her boldness and looked up at her.  
  
"That," he said, getting up and brushing himself off. "Was a dirty trick. Why didn't I think of it?" at this Julia laughed, being easily amused.  
  
************K**I**N**G**D**O**M************H**E**A**R**T**S************  
  
Odd questions like when she had started wearing a bra popped into Riku's mind as Julia realized her shirt was the same intense blue as his eyes.  
  
"Hey Riku!" Sora called, strolling up the walk barefoot. Riku could picture himself beating Sora's spiky haired head in but decided against it for the sake of good impressions.  
  
"Hey Sora," he began, but Julia butted in.  
  
"Sora, huh? I'm Julia." She walked over to him and messed up his hair.  
  
"Hey, hey! Cut it out!" Sora fighting her off was so amusing to Riku because she would dodge any hits aimed her way and continue messing up his hair like it was nothing. Riku leaned against a tree to prevent himself from falling again; he was laughing so hard. Julia finally stopped, deciding she had done enough damage.  
  
************K**I**N**G**D**O**M************H**E**A**R**T**S************  
  
In an attempt to redeem himself, Sora said,  
  
"Hey Riku, up for a quick round? Grab your Keyblade!" Julia looked up.  
  
"Keyblade? I have one of those. Yeah, let's see it Riku!" It was Sora's and Riku's turn to look up.  
  
"WHAT?!" they said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, mine's really cool!" she pulled out a black keyblade with a flamed tip and a small, red trident on the end of the keychain.  
  
"Whoa, what keychain is that?"  
  
"Uh, I don't really know, I just kinda found it one day. But that's besides the point, I wanna see you guys face off!" Sora unzipped the top half of his red suit and rolled it down around his hips, taking off his hooded jacket and throwing it off to the side. Riku took of his shirt and threw it by Sora's jacket thing. Julia whistled and then laughed, sipping a drink that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Begin!" ************K**I**N**G**D**O**M************H**E**A**R**T**S************  
  
Sora suddenly held the Oathkeeper keyblade in his hand and Riku had Oblivion. Riku lunged at Sora who quickly used Guard and the attack bounced off. Thinking fast, Riku used Counterattack and hit Sora where the Oathkeeper wasn't protecting him, taking away a massive quarter of Sora's health. Sora cast Aeroga on himself and shocked Riku with a powerful Thundaga.  
  
The match was over fairly quickly, and Sora knelt on one knee, defeated. Julia healed them both and they didn't bother putting their shirts back on since they were worked up from the fight.  
  
************K**I**N**G**D**O**M************H**E**A**R**T**S************  
  
"Well, that was fun. Who's up for some swimming?" Julia asked, grinning. She carelessly flicked her wrist and the empty cup disappeared from sight. Sora groaned.  
  
"I can't, dad is making me help him fix up the house AGAIN. You'd think he'd actually get enough sense to build a new one, with all the problems this one has." Sora said, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"Ooh, sucks to be you. What about you, Riku?"  
  
"I'll have to change first, obviously."  
  
"Well, not like I have anywhere to go, so I'll go change and meet you back here." Images of Julia naked flashed in Sora's and Riku's minds. They both shook themselves mentally and all three stood up.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Sora. Hope your dad lets you off early."  
  
"Welcome to the neighborhood. Hopefully, I'll see you guys later." Sora said, turning to walk away with his jacket slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Later Sora."  
  
"'Bye Riku."  
  
Julia and Riku went to their individual houses to change into their bathing suits.  
  
************K**I**N**G**D**O**M************H**E**A**R**T**S************  
  
"Mom, I'm going swimming!" Riku called and he heard a muffled 'okay' before he went upstairs to change. Leaving their houses at the same time, Riku and Julia literally almost ran into each other. Looking at her in her bathing suit, Riku saw something sparkling at her belly button.  
  
"Belly button ring?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. The 'rents flipped when they saw it, but it's not like they can make me let the thing close up. I didn't go through the pain for nothing."  
  
"Cool. I'd never be brave enough to get that done, and I think Sora'd make fun of me for it."  
  
"Well, if you take some painkillers before they pierce you, it doesn't hurt like hell too much." Julia said, grinning as they walked towards the cove.  
  
************K**I**N**G**D**O**M************H**E**A**R**T**S************  
  
"So where'd you move from?" Riku asked, with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Another world called Earth. Some how I connected Earth and this island, like some miracle or something. There are so many problems on Earth it's not even funny, and it's good to be able to get away from it all for a change."  
  
"Whoa, that must've taken a lot of power, connecting 2 worlds."  
  
"It did.but the other night I felt my power grow and it just happened." Julia said.  
  
".Like somebody helped." The both said at the same time. She shrugged it off as they reached the cove, almost completely deserted except for Evan and Kairi. As Riku saw them, his heart felt a stab of pain and he quickly suggested that they go somewhere else.  
  
"Ow. That was weird, that happened the other night too."  
  
"What did?"  
  
"I felt this stab of pain right here." She said, putting a hand over her heart. Riku stared.  
  
"So did I." Julia checked his face to make sure he wasn't a) kidding or b) making fun of her. He wasn't.  
  
"Weird.Like we're connected or something." She said, but let the subject drop, which left both their heads spinning with questions.  
  
************K**I**N**G**D**O**M************H**E**A**R**T**S************  
  
They retreated to the main part of the island by the dock. They got in the water and immediately Julia started swimming around like something that was born in the water, a fish, or maybe a dolphin?  
  
Riku didn't move around as much, and Julia stealthily swam up behind him and began tickling him. He whipped around and began poking her randomly, 'accidentally' poking her chest. She stopped for a moment and looked him in the eye.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." She said poking him in the chest, and then resumed tickling him. To her surprise, Riku was ready for her this time and pinned her arms behind her back. Stuck, she bit his arm and immediately was released.  
  
"What, are you arresting me?" she asked playfully. Riku rubbed his arm where she bit him.  
  
"Ow! Man, do you sharpen those fangs?"  
  
"Not usually." Was Julia's reply, which she said grinning mischeviously.  
  
************K**I**N**G**D**O**M************H**E**A**R**T**S************  
  
Over the next few weeks, Julia discovered she had an overgrown crush on Riku and Riku discovered he felt the same way towards Julia, but they wouldn't admit it. After a long day of hanging out with Sora, he asked,  
  
"So, are you two going out yet?" As one, both Julia's heart and Riku's got a surprised feeling and they exchanged looks. Julia smiled and raised an eyebrow, and Riku answered her with a wink and a nod. Confidently, Riku said,  
  
"Yeah, we are." So it was official, and, thanks to Sora, soon the whole island was aware of the new coupling. To Riku's delight, Kairi looked slightly jealous of Julia, who was feeling good about the whole thing. At the end of the day, Riku stared at the ceiling of his room and was pleased that something had gone right in his life.  
  
Ahhhhh, that was my first ficcy, is it okay? X.x;;;;; I know I probably should've divided it up but errrrrrrr I didn't feel like it so deal with it. :P  
  
************K**I**N**G**D**O**M************H**E**A**R**T**S************ 


End file.
